Talk:Fornicus, Lord of Bondage and Pain/@comment-80.212.221.44-20140106211855/@comment-80.212.221.44-20140106230501
i dont know why im writing this.. Read if you want last part this is gonna be a bit long--- When he released himself from me i could finally breath. " If you think that was bad just wait until you see whats in store for the main course!" He laughed. My jaw hurt of being opened wider then its usual limit. He made a couple of hand gestures that summoned a row of chains and other unsettling objects. In the middle of the room he summoned a black leather saddle, and several studded whips even handcuffs. I started backing away.. I saw that he was concentrating hard on summoning the twisted bondage stuff. I got to the door, but no matter how hard to tried it wouldnt budge. I felt icecold chains wrap around my waist. He knew i was trying to escape, he brought me over to the saddle. "When will you learn to not run away? I feel like going for a joyride dont you?" He grinned before tieing me to the saddle with chains and seperating my legs. I did NOT want to go for a "joyride". He sat down on top of me he penetrated the remains of my virginity it felt gone already. " Do you know how i like it?" I opened my mouth to answer but before any words were able to reach my lips he bent over me opened his mouth and forced his tongue into my mouth. Surprised i squealed. My tongue had no other choice but to slide out of place into his mouth. He had sharp teeth, he violently bit my tongue on purpose. Causing me to scream, my tongue started to bleed, while he bit my tongue he started thrusting into me fast and hard. He moaned throughout the violent tongue kiss. I gasped for everytime he moved into me nearly screaming he broke apart from the kiss and saw that my mouth was bloody from biting my tongue several painful times. He picked up speed and went on faster and faster. I couldnt help but moan. My hips were even starting to follow his rythm of fast thrusting. He bent over to kiss me again, i tried jerking my head away but he put his hands around my head and forced his tongue into my mouth again. He scarred the inside of my mouth with mostly bitemarks, he continuedously kissednme in his violent way it was mighty painful but also sensational. The thrusting was more intense then ever. We both moaned Loud and clear. It felt like i was about to reach my climax. He collapsed on top of me and his full weight was pressing down on my body. I could feel the white liquid in my body, this is a experience that i wont forget easily. He looked me in the eyes, his intense stare was now calm and polite when he kissed me this time he didnt bite my tongue or anything he just regular tonguekissed me. He untied me from the saddle and he wasnt at all angry anymore. I pleaded him to stay a bit longer but he said he had things to do. If you want to join me you must give up your life here in the human world...i mustered whatever bravery i had and answered.. Yes....anything Satisfied he took my hand and we were gone. -- finished if you read the whole story you deserve and oscar...--